The supply closet
by kezzles
Summary: JELLY fic


The Supply Closet.  
Rated M  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them...  
Pairing: Jelly

Femslash! Don't like don't read!  
Sorry for any typos, written on my mobile :S now that's dedication for you!

Jen's POV

I know I shouldn't have followed her into the supply closet as we both have classes shortly, but i cannot resist the temptation. I see her stretching to put the pastels onto the top shelf and momentarily admire the view as her t-shirt rides up, revealing the small of her back. Before I know it I am pressed up against her, reveling in the small gasp escaping her. My hands snake around her middle and I butterfly kiss across her neck.

The danger has heightened my senses, usually I know we can't be caught or that I have a understandable reason to have Tilly with me, but today I threw caution to the wind, I scold myself for my lack of control. The class hadn't even packed away before I began this game. The silence that is almost deafening now assures me that everyone else has left. this is all i need to continue my assault.

My hands find the hem of her shirt and sneak underneath, loving the feeling of her warm skin. They move slowly upwards and I feel the goosebumps break out across her turns her head towards me and I capture her lips for my own, in a hard, passionate and desperate kiss. I hear Tilly moan which shoots adrenaline throughout my body and fuels my hands to move to her breasts bypassing her bra in one swift move. I'm pinching and rolling her nipple, knowing I need more but trying to slow it down for Tilly's sake..

I need more. I lose my internal battle and spin Tilly round capturing her nipple in my mouth, shes clutching my head to her breast and starting to buck against me. Tilly is trying to steady herself against the shelf', but I don't wait to see if she's successful, I just drop to my knees and hitch up her skirt.

I hesitate. Yes we've slept together before, but this is different. I ha vent spoken to her yet today, not even on entering the supply closet, I'm about to fuck her in public and expose her to anyone who may venture in, any of her friends who come looking for her. Does she even want this? I raise my eyes to her, begging her to let me continue. She seems to understand and tightens her hold in my hair and guides me to her soaking pussy.

It seems Tilly is almost as turned on by this as me, I lick her hard and deep, tasting her. God do I love the taste of this girl, she's like a drug which i can't get enough of. Tilly is moaning loader now, using my name like a chant. Her legs are bucking and I know she,s close. I hitch her leg over my shoulder to steady her and it gives me better access to her snatch. I increase my furious pace and feel her hands tighten painfully in my hair. She bucks and grinds her snatch on my face, riding out her orgasm.

I lower her Tilly to the floor and thrust my fingers deep inside of her, I can still feel her muscles clenching. Tilly's eyes fly open and she groans, unsure if she is ready but it's out of her hands as I know we have little time so I start pumping into her at a furious pace. I tweak her nipple with my free hand, overloading her senses and feel her muscles continuing to clench drawing my fingers in further. Tilly is now riding my fingers and its so fucking hot to watch. She comes hard, with my name on her lips. I slowly withdraw my fingers from her snatch earning me one last moan.

I kiss her swollen lips and Tilly's eyes flutter open, I pull back and lick my fingers clean, getting really turned on by the taste. I say the only thing on my mi d.. "I love you Tilly"

Tilly's already flushed face takes on a deeper shade of red. i lower her skirt as I hear students in the hall and offer my hand to pull her up. The urgency seems to have hit Tilly and she frantically searches for her panties.

"Jen where are they?" Tilly whispers  
"I can't see them, you have to go now Tilly.." I reply

Mortified Tilly places a chaste kiss against my lips and walks out of the closet, I scoop up her panties and place them in my pocket grinning. As I walk out Tilly spots them and makes a grab for them, which I skillfully evade with a chuckle. I tuck them into my pocket and raise an eyebrow at Tilly, she knows she can't make a scene and walks out my classroom commando.

I pull out my phone and text her:

Meet me after school and you maybe able to earn your panties back... don't be leaving wet patches everywhere from you soaking exposed pussy... J xx

Tilly pulled out her phone and flushed at the message. She replied:

Paybacks a bitch Miss Gilmore.. Tx


End file.
